As quatro grandes buscas
by Lady Ying Fa
Summary: Gente essa história está entrando em hiatus, por vários motivos, mas não desistimos dela, Ela vai ser continuada, só que não posso dar continuidade agora... Agradeço todos os reviews fofos e a compreensão de todos... Domo Arigato...Kisus
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Toda a historia e os personagens desta fic pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi...  
  
Autoras: Lady Higurashi e Lady Ying Fa  
  
Estilo: Romance, Drama, Angst, Geral, alguns personagens poderam ficar O.C.C., Tentativas de humor ^_^"",talvez façamos um lemon ou um lime#^.^#  
  
Classificação: R (por via das dúvidas ^.^"")  
  
Essa fic é dedicada totalmente ao casal mais lindo que existe e que nós simplesmente amamos:  
Sesshomaru & Kagome  
  
N.as: A Kaede morreu de velhice, a uns três meses e a Kagome já tem 16 e esta preste a fazer 17.  
  
"Minidicionário"  
  
Miko - sacerdotisa  
  
Hai - sim  
  
Lie - não  
  
Onegai - Por favor  
  
Baka - idiota, burro  
  
Kuso - merda (o xingamento)  
  
Chikuso - que merda  
  
Aishiteru - Te amo  
  
Sayonara - adeus  
  
Sama - forma respeitosa de se chamar alguém (tipo um presidente, um mestre, um senhor feudal)  
  
Chan - forma carinhosa de se chamar alguém que seja mais novo que você e garotas (fica como se fosse o diminutivo do nome)  
  
Kun - forma carinhosa de se chamar um garoto  
  
Gomen - Desculpa  
  
Koi - amado  
  
Koibito - amorzinho (forma carinhosa de se chamar à pessoa q se gosta)  
  
Ne - (escreve assim mesmo) é como se dizer "não é", só é usado no final de frase  
  
Aa - quer dizer sim também  
  
Omae - eu vou  
  
Kisu - beijo  
  
Ja ne - até logo  
  
Arigato - obrigado  
  
Taidama - algo como cheguei ou estou em casa  
  
Okaeri - seja bem vindo  
  
Omedeto - parabéns  
  
Itashimashite - Não há de que  
  
Haraetta - Eu tô com fome  
  
Itadakimasu - cumprimento usado antes de começar a comer  
  
Korosu - matar  
  
Itai - "essa doeu" ou "ai machucou" é uma expressão pra dor  
  
Kotoba - Entendo  
  
Hashire - corra  
  
Ikuzo - Vamos  
  
Ore no na wa - meu nome é  
  
Sokoni iro - fique aqui  
  
Kigaero - Troca de roupa  
  
Onna - garota  
  
Ryoukai - aceito  
  
Otou-san - papai  
  
Okaa-san - mamãe  
  
Kanryou - completa  
  
Hoshi - estrela  
  
Houshi - monge  
  
Tsuki - Lua  
  
Nani - o que  
  
Oro - não entendi  
  
Mina - galera  
  
Lady Ying Fa: Esperamos que curtam esta fic tanto quanto nós amamos fazê-la ^-^ 


	2. Cap I Segredos Revelados

CAP I: Segredo Revelado  
  
"... Tudo isso foi feito para o seu bem, minha querida..."  
  
" Sei que um dia irá me perdoar..."  
  
" Tudo sempre foi para o seu bem..."  
  
Kagome acordou assustada:  
  
Kagome (com a mão tentando acalmar o seu coração): "Quem será essa voz?"  
  
Sem perceber, Kagome estava chorando silenciosamente...  
  
Enquanto isso, olhos dourados, a observavam com espanto e atenção:  
  
Inu Yasha (com a voz baixa para não acordar os outros): Kagome, você está bem?  
  
Kagome (enxugando as lágrimas com pressa): Claro! Por que não estaria?  
  
Inu Yasha (fala preocupado): É que senti cheiro de lágrimas...  
  
Kagome (cortando Inu Yasha): Deve ter sido impressão... E para mostrar como estou bem, eu vou fazer o café da manhã!  
  
Nisso todos que estavam bem quietinhos, para não atrapalhá-los se pronunciam:  
  
Todos (menos Inu Yasha): OBÂ!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha (fazendo pirraça): Ah, não...Vou passar mal de novo!  
  
Miroku (sussurrando para Sangô): Também ele come feito um desesperado...  
  
Sangô só balança a cabeça confirmando.  
  
Shippou (sussurrando e balançando a cabeça em negação): Adultos...  
  
Kagome (com os olhos pegando fogo de raiva e uma veia saltando da testa): O QUÊ???????REPETE SE TIVER CORAGEM!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha (ficando com raiva também): ISSO MESMO Q VC OUVIU!!!!  
  
Kagome (com lágrimas nos olhos e o corpo tremendo de raiva): SENTA!!!!!!! INU YASHA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!SENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGÔ ME EMPRESTA A KIRARA?  
  
Sangô (assustada): Claro, Kagome, e...  
  
Kagome (cortando Sangô e fuzilando Inu Yasha com os olho): OBRIGADA! KIRARA VAMOS!  
  
...........Na era atual...........  
  
Kagome (resmungando): Aquele no baka!.... Ahn, o que será q o vovô está falando com a mamãe? Ele parece tão sério...  
  
Vô da Kagome: Eu acho melhor você contar a verdade para a Kagome, ela precisa saber! É a vida dela...  
  
Sra. Higurashi(quase chorando): Eu não sei se posso contar...Eu prometi que não iria.Além do mais ela é minha filha e esse segredo é para o bem dela, e...  
  
Kagome (abrindo a porta e encarando todos seriamente): Mãe, tudo que se diz respeito à mim, eu devo saber, não? Afinal é a minha vida...  
  
Sra. Higurashi (virando de costas): Kagome,eu... Eu não posso...  
  
Kagome (nervosa e puxando a mãe para encará-la): Pode ir falando, mãe!  
  
Sra. Higurashi (olhando nos olhos de Kagome e suspirando resignada):Tudo bem.... Mas primeiramente sente-se a história é um pouco longa 'Na era feudal, existiam quatro grandes youkais, que controlavam os quatro cantos do Japão; Os Youkais cachorros Marrons, controlavam o norte, Os Youkais cachorros Manchados, controlavam o Sul, Os brancos o oeste, e finalmente, Os pretos, comandavam o Leste.'  
  
Kagome (impaciente): Sim, e o que isso tem haver comigo?  
  
Sra. Higurashi (olhando pro chão): Não me interrompa, afinal foi você que exigiu saber...'Seu pai era o grande e poderoso Dai-youkai do Leste.Sua mãe era uma sacerdotisa, e como você sabe o amor de humanos e Youkais naquela época era proibido, mas ainda assim eles se amaram e você nasceu, mas nem por isso, você é uma meia-youkai... Você é uma Youkai...Kagome...Uma Youkai pura.'  
  
Kagome (espantada e chorando): e-eu n-não a-acredito! Isso é mentira... Por favor, diz que é mentira...Diz que é brincadeira...  
  
Sra. Higurashi(abraçando-a e alisando o cabelo dela):Kagome eu te amo como se tivesse saído do meu ventre,como se fosse sangue do meu sangue, por favor me deixe continuar sim... 'Sua mãe, ela te amava tanto, estava tão preocupada com você, que pegou uma parte da alma de uma de sua irmã gêmea, Kikyou, e colocou em seu corpo, para que o sangue de youkai nunca despertasse dento de você e você não corresse perigo.Para te proteger melhor, ela te trouxe para cá, e me contou a sua história e pediu-me para que cuidasse de você, você foi o bebezinho mais lindo que já tinha visto...Eu aceitei cuidar de você prontamente.Ela voltou para sua era ,mas antes me disse que seu pai se chamava Dai-Shinigami e implorou para que você jamais soubesse da sua origem...Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, você voltou para a era feudal e eu nada pude fazer'  
  
Kagome (com lágrimas marcando seu rosto): Então... Tudo que vivi até agora... foi... foi, pura mentira?! Eu não sou uma Higurashi?  
  
Sra. Higurashi(entrando em desespero e tentando abraçá-la): Não, minha filha, não é isso. Para todos nós, você sempre será a nossa Kagome Higurashi.A filha, neta, irmã, amiga...sempre  
  
Kagome (chorando): Se afaste de mim...Não me chame de filha, sua mentirosa! E.e-eu não acredito que você mentiu pra mim todos esses anos...  
  
Sra. Higurashi cai no chão chorando  
  
Sr. Higurashi (passando a mão nos cabelos da filha e a abraçando): Foi melhor assim, ela iria saber de qualquer forma... Calma...  
  
Kagome saiu correndo, em direção ao seu quarto. Não sabia o q iria fazer. Não sabia se queria continuar vivendo uma mentira, ou se iria procurar seu pai... Sua verdadeira família, e conversar com ele, talvez até viver com ele.Mas isso não importava agora. O que ela mais queria era deitar, e chorar, como nunca havia chorando antes.  
  
...........Na era feudal...........  
  
Shippou (olhando feio para Inu Yasha): Tá vendo Inu Yasha, a culpa é sua! Se você não tivesse falado aquela bobagem para a Kagome, ela estaria aqui! Vai atrás dela, agora!!!!!  
  
Inu yasha (dando um cascudo em Shippou): Cale a boca, seu filhote de raposa idiota!  
  
Shippou (correndo pro colo de Sangô): Grosso! Por isso a Kagome foi embora... Você é um grosso!!!  
  
Miroku (tentando acalmar a situação): Calma Shippou. Acho que o Inu Yasha está tão preocupado com a Kagome, quanto nós.  
  
Sangô (ajudando o monge): É verdade, não se preocupem logo logo ela volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido  
  
...........Na era atual...........  
  
Kagome (despertando no meio da madrugada): Ai, q sono...AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu dormi demais!!!!!!Tenho q voltar para a era feudal, e...Ai, que tonta q eu sou! Eu acabei de lembrar o porque de eu ter dormido: eu descobrir que eu não sou uma Higurashi! Eu já decide o que vou fazer vou deixar a era atual para sempre e vou hoje mesmo eu vou me despedir dos meus amigos, e vou procurar o meu pai, e tentar viver minha verdadeira vida!Mas, o Inu-Yasha e os outros ficaram arrasados e eu não quero isso. Mas, eu não posso ficar vivendo uma mentira.Não posso. Agora, vejamos, o q eu vou fazer...Já sei! Eu vou arrumar a minha mochila com todas as coisas q eu acho necessárias para viver na outra era e vou escrever uma carta a mama-.Não a senhora Higurashi.  
  
...........Muitas horas depois...........  
  
Kagome (com um sorriso triste no rosto): Acho q já esta bom... Poço come- ossos, aí vou eu!  
  
Em cima da mesa se notava uma carta e nela dizia:  
  
Sra.Higurashi e família:  
  
Eu sinto muito por ontem... Eu me descontrolei e sinto muito por isso  
agradeço por todo carinho e atenção que vocês me deram...Mas eu preciso saber quem eu sou de verdade...preciso descobrir o por que de tudo isso, amo a todos vocês e para não colocá-los em risco eu irei destruir o Poço  
come-ossos lá na outra era, eu não voltarei mais...ficarei onde jamais  
deveria ter saído.  
  
Souta, você pode não ser meu irmão, mas eu quero que saiba que te amo muito  
e que sinto muito as vezes que briguei contigo, e, por favor, diz pras garotas que adorei conhecê-las e que elas estão guardadas em meu coração.  
  
Sr. Higurashi,muito obrigado por todos os anos de atenção e carinho.  
  
Saiba que te amo também... adorava ouvir suas histórias apesar de jamais ter lhe dito isso e sinto por ter passado estes últimos tempos sem ter lhe  
dado a atenção devida... gomen  
  
Sra.Higurashi, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que a senhora  
fez por mim e jamais serei apta para lhe agradecer como merece... Eu só  
queria que soubesse que você sempre será a minha mãe... Te amo.  
  
Ass: Kagome  
  
P.s.:estou levando o Buyo comigo com lembrança de todos vocês  
  
...........Na era Feudal...........  
  
Inu Yasha (envergonhado e tentando manter a pose): Se já não era sem tempo, Kagome! Eles ficaram preocupados! Mas gomen por ontem, e...  
  
Kagome (olhando para ele com carinho e o cortando) : Preciso conversar com todos vocês. É urgente!  
  
Sangô: O que é tão urgente assim, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Você já vai descobrir 'Nessa era....'  
  
...........Trinta minutos depois...........  
  
Shippou (com lágrimas nos olhos e voz chorosa): Quer dizer q você vai embora, e vai nos deixar?  
  
Kagome (chorando): Hai, eu preciso...  
  
Sangô (chorando): Porquê?  
  
Miroku (consolando a Sangô e também com lágrimas nos olhos): Calma Sangô. Kagome, não faça isso, onegai.  
  
Kagome (chorando pra valer): Vocês não entendem! Eu não posso continuar a vivendo uma farsa. Sinto muito, vocês sabem como os amos, e nunca faria isso para magoá-los... Mas eu preciso saber quem sou e preciso fazer isso sozinha...  
  
Inu Yasha (com lágrimas nos olhos): Ashiteru, Kagome!Onegai, não me deixe...Ashiteru Kagome!  
  
Kagome (chorando como uma condenada): Eu te amei, Inu Yasha. Mas hoje, eu sei que você ama a Kikyou e descobri que te amava como a um irmão...Meus sentimentos por você, são sentimentos os mais puros e verdadeiros que poderiam existir.Sinto muito, de verdade.Eu realmente preciso saber quem sou e depois eu jamais poderia abandonar vocês...Afinal vocês são a família que eu escolhi... Agora, sayonara. Amo muito todos vocês.  
  
E assim, começa sua uma nova jornada para Kagome... Uma jornada para descobrir o seu passado...  
  
E aí, gostaram? Esperamos q sim ^_^  
  
Tadinha da Kagome imagine descobrir q tudo q você já viveu era mentira?  
  
Eu (lady Higurashi) não sei se faria o que ela fez, eu também senti muita pena do inu, mas senti mais pena do shippou y.y  
  
Eu (lady Ying Fa)y.y eu morrendo de pena do Inu-chan... Se preparem que ainda vem muita coisa pela frente ^_~  
  
Atualizaremos a história assim que pudermos ^_^""""  
  
Bjuxxxxxx e Ja ne galera 


	3. Cap II Absurdos acontecem

CAP II. Absurdos acontecem  
  
Kagome (chorando como uma condenada): Eu te amei, Inuyasha. Mas hoje, eu sei que você ama a Kikyou e descobri que te amava como a um irmão...Meus sentimentos por você são sentimentos os mais puros e verdadeiros que poderiam existir.Sinto muito, de verdade.Eu realmente preciso saber quem sou e depois eu jamais poderia abandonar vocês...Afinal vocês são a família que eu escolhi... Agora, sayonara. Amo muito todos vocês.  
  
E assim, começa sua uma nova jornada para Kagome... Uma jornada para descobrir o seu passado...  
  
Kagome montou sua bicicleta e pedalou rumo ao leste, lágrimas caiam insistentes dos seus olhos, embaçando sua visão...  
  
Kagome (limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos): Kuso!  
  
Buyo (dentro da caixa de viagem): Miau?  
  
Kagome (parando a bicicleta e tirando Buyo da cesta): Por que, Buyo? O que eu fiz para que isso acontecesse comigo? Será q eu fiz certo em deixa-los? Mas me diz Buyo, como eu posso pedir para eles abandonarem tudo? Pedir pra Sango deixar de vingar o seu clã e desistir de salvar Kohaku; pro Miroku não se salvar e nem seus descendentes, somente para partir comigo para uma jornada que eu não sei como vai acabar? Pro Shippou abandonar a segurança e o carinho do grupo, quando eu nem sei se vamos sobreviver? E o Inuyasha? Seria certamente o mais injusto pedir para que fosse comigo, sendo que eu não poderia garantir nada, faze-lo quebrar as promessas feitas para Kikyou, quando descobri que ela é minha irmã? Pedir para que não se vingue, pedir para q ele abandonasse seus sonhos, planos, deixasse essa era a própria sorte, se não posso garantir nem que o amo? Como, Buyo? Como?  
  
Buyo (olhando para Kagome e virando a cabeça):Miauuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Neste momento, Myuga, aparece, pulando do pelo de Buyo, assustando Kagome.  
  
Myuga (pulando na mão de Kagome): Você os ama tanto assim?  
  
Kagome (desviando o olhar): Eu não sei o que você está dizendo.  
  
Myuga: Você vai negar seu coração, Kagome-sama?  
  
Kagome (gaguejando e baixando a cabeça): E eu n não tenho direito de pedir que deixem suas vidas para ficar comigo.Não seria certo. Não seria justo.Mas, eu nem sei quem sou, para falar de justiça, ou do que é certo ou errado. Minha vida foi uma completa mentira. E eu teria que pedir para eles, simplesmente me seguirem?!  
  
Myuga (com lágrimas nos olhos): Eu sabia que você era nobre, Kagome-Sama, mas não pensei que fosse tanto. Agora, tenho que voltar para o senhor Inuyasha.Adeus, e...  
  
Kagome (interrompendo Myuga): Espere, vovô Myuga, me faça um favor: peça para o Inuyasha destruir o Poço Come-Ossos, eu não quero que Naraku chegue na outra era e machuque a família Higurashi.  
  
Myuga: Hai, Kagome-sama. Sayonara e boa sorte em sua busca.  
  
Kagome (acenando): Sayonara, vovô Myuga.  
  
Myuga (sussurrando enquanto ia embora):Menina, nesta sua busca você vai precisar de muita coragem e sorte para o que te espera.Espero que o Lord Dai-Shinigami seja bondoso contigo...  
  
Kagome armava o acampamento numa clareira próximo a um rio de águas calmas, fez uma fogueira média, para espantar os animais e se aquecer na noite escura.Mexendo na mochila, Kagome encontra seu álbum de fotos, ela senta-se e começa a observar as fotos de sua ex-familia, das suas amigas e Houjo. Após fechar o álbum, caem diversas fotos, entre elas, que ela havia tirado com o pessoal dessa era. Ela havia tirado as fotos, sem que ninguém percebesse. A 1ª foto era de Miroku e Sango, onde eles conversavam e Sango estava envergonhada; a 2ª, era de Kirara e Shippou brincando; 3ª era de Kaede e os moradores da vila trabalhando na plantação de arroz; a 4ª era Kouga e Inuyasha quase brigando, Kouga segurava um ramalhete de margaridas brancas, e Inuyasha estava com a mão na tessaiga; a 5ª foto, era Shippou e Inuyasha dormindo. A 6ª foto fez Kagome chorar mais que antes: Era a foto que Sango havia tirado dela no colo de inuyasha massageando as suas orelhinhas, enquanto ele dormia. Nesse momento, Kagome lembrou de todos os momentos que compartilhou com Inuyasha, dês do momento em que o viu até a despedida.Kagome ficou artodoada.  
  
Kagome (saindo correndo):Por que? Por que tinha de se lembrar de tudo, sendo que esse dói?! Por que?!  
  
O céu, escuro, mas límpido, se tornou cinzento, com trovoadas e trovões. E nesse momento, Kagome esbarrou em nada mais, nada menos, que Sesshomaru:  
  
Sesshomaru (olhando feio para Kagome): Humana baka!  
  
Kagome (caindo ajoelhada): Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E assim, Kagome cai desmaiada.  
  
Jakem: , sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru, essa não é a humana do seu irmão?  
  
Rin: Vamos deixa-la assim, Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru pega Kagome, e a leva para o acampamento.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, não podemos deixa-la aqui sozinha. Ela está com febre!  
  
Sesshomaru: Jakem vá procurar comida. Vamos passar a noite aqui.  
  
Jakem: sim, sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru!  
  
Rin: Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru (sentando no chão):...  
  
Na vila da vovó Kaede  
  
Shippou (sussurrando e chorando baixinho): Por que? Por que?  
  
Inuyasha (entrando na casa da Kaede): Se preparem, porque amanhã bem cedo, iremos atrás do Naraku.  
  
Shippou (gritando com lágrimas nos olhos): Inuyasha, como você...  
  
Miroku (tampando a boca do Shippou): Deixe-o ir, Shippou. Ele está apenas disfarçando o que sente.  
  
Shippou (chorando e abraçando o Miroku): Como ele pode? Como?  
  
Sango (enxugando as lágrimas): Shippou, Inuyasha está fazendo apenas o que a Kagome pediu para ele e para nós fazermos: seguirmos nosso próprio caminho, e pararmos de sofrermos por ela.  
  
Inuyasha (sussurrando e chorando):Por que Kagome? Por que fez isso conosco?  
  
No acampamento  
  
Sesshomaru (virando e olhando para Kagome): Por que ela não está com o Inuyasha?Hã? O que está acontecendo com ela?  
  
Sesshomaru (pondo as mãos na testa de Kagome): Mas ela está com febre!  
  
Kagome (sussurrado): Não! Por favor, pare... Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru (olhando assustado para ela): Do q que ela ta falando?  
  
Kagome abria os olhos divagar e tentava levantar. Sesshomaru, logo percebeu e foi ajudá-la.  
  
Kagome (Segurando o pescoço de Sesshomaru e falando com voz cansada): Inuyasha...  
  
E sem querer, beijou sesshomaru, pensando que esse era o inuyasha. Enquanto isso, Rin assistia a cena maravilhada, enquanto, Jakem, não acreditava no que estava vendo.  
  
Kagome (Adormecendo no colo de Sesshomaru):...  
  
Sesshomaru (vermelhinho): Humana Baka!  
  
Rin (pulando e cantando): O sesshomaru-Sama foi beijado, o Sesshomaru-sama foi beijado...(n.as/ Ela é tão fofa, kawaii^^)  
  
Jakem: sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru, o que essa humana fez com o sssssenhorrr?  
  
Sesshomaru (indo em direção ao rio): Jakem, cuide da Rin.  
  
Jakem: sim, sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru.  
  
No rio...  
  
Sesshomaru (com um meio-sorriso encostado numa árvore olhando seu reflexo na água): O que senti quando aquela humana me beijou? O que? 


	4. Cap III As pessoas não fazem sentindo

Lady Ying Fa: Sinto muito a demora para atualizar... Mas pareceu que todos os professores resolveram que seria maravilhoso passar trabalhos integrados¬_¬... Bom em compensação vou postar 2 capítulos de vez.... Enjoy.... R&R  
  
**************************************************************************** * CAP III As pessoas não fazem sentido  
  
Sesshomaru (Olhando todos dormirem): Onde será que o inútil do Inuyasha? Será que ele não sabe proteger a humana dele? (sentindo um aperto no peito) Que feitiço aquela bruxa jogou em mim?  
  
Kagome (sussurra dormindo): Não me deixe! Por favor, não me abandone de novo.  
  
Sesshomaru (tirando uma mecha do rosto e colocando atrás da orelha, falando com a voz suave): shhhhh... Eu estou aqui com você. Calma (passando a mão de leve no rosto de Kagome)  
  
Kagome (puxando a mão de sesshomaru e o fazendo cair ao seu lado e subindo em cima dele): quentinho... Maciooooo (apertando a cauda)#^^#  
  
Rin (acordando com o barulho) *o* eles tão namorando (rindo baixinho) hihihihihihihihi Sesshomaru–sama vai casar com a Kagome-sama hihihihihihihihihi  
  
Sesshomaru (totalmente corado#-_-#): Rin, tire essa humana de cima de mim #- _-"#  
  
Rin (confusa): oro? (dando de ombros, virando de lado e voltando a dormir)  
  
Sesshomaru (queimando de raiva e resolvendo dormir):... Ela não pesa nada mesmo...  
  
Sesshomaru (tentando dormir) *pq q ela tem que ter um cheiro tão bom?* Por que eu não consigo dormir? E por que o maldito cheiro dela não sai da minha cabeça?* ____________________________________________________________________________ _ Num vilarejo perto dali...  
  
Kikyou (sentada numa árvore com seus youkais a rodeando): Ela não está mais em perigo... Ele irá cuidar dela... Nosso encontro está próximo...Minha onee-chan... Breve, estarei completa de novo... E Inuyasha será meu para sempre... ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Na ex-vila de Kaede...  
  
Inuyasha (com as orelhas coçando e resmungando): Alguém está falando de mim...  
  
Miroku (comendo): Você esta sendo paranóico, Inuyasha... Quem perderia tempo falando de você? (como se falasse à coisa mais obvia do mundo)  
  
Inuyasha (dano um cascudo): Cala a boca, seu houshi hentai!¬¬  
  
Sango (vendo a briga dos dois e pensando): kagome, como você faz falta... Como será que está? Será que sentes nossa falta?  
  
Shippou (com os olhinhos vermelhos e fungando): Sango...Snif...A Kagome está bem...Snif... Não é?  
  
Sango (colocando-o no colo, afagando seus cabelos e sussurrando): Está sim, Shippou... Está sim... Logo logo, estaremos juntos de novo...Você verá...  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku (olhando para a cena emocionada):...  
  
Miroku (com os olhos molhados): espero que isso seja verdade... Espero que esteja certa, Sango... ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
No acampamento de Kagome, que ainda está com febre...  
  
Kagome (acorda meio sonolenta com seu rosto encostado no peito de Sesshomaru e sente os longos e fortes braços dele ao redor da cintura o apertando levemente): faz tanto tempo que não me sinto tão segura... Será que era você nos meus sonhos que me dizia que estaria comigo?  
  
Sesshomaru (sentindo ela se moverem cima de si e continua com os olhos fechados pensando): por que não a expulsei de perto de mim? Ela ouviu o que eu disse... Tolo! Para que abristes sua boca¬¬? Baka!  
  
Kagome (leva a mão até o rosto de sesshomaru e toca levemente as marcas no seu rosto): você é tão bonito... Eu fico imaginando como você deve ficar maravilhoso sorrindo... Será que algum dia poderei velo assim? (passa a mão levemente pelos lábios dele) Tão macios (aproximando o rosto suavemente do dele e sussurrando) Tão macio...  
  
Sesshomaru (abrindo os olhos assustado, sentindo a respiração e sabor adocicado dos lábios dela): O.O  
  
Jakem (vendo a cenaOoO): sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru.  
  
Rin (acordando, vendo a cena e gritando): KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*.*  
  
Kagome (virando o rosto e continuando a dormir):...  
  
Rin (pega Jakem e girando): Eles tão namorandooo, eles tão namorandooo...  
  
Sesshomaru: Voltem a dormir ¬¬.  
  
Rin: hihihihi^^ 


	5. Cap IV As palavras também machucam

CAP IV Palavras também machucam...  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Kagome (acordando, olha para baixo e grita): HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII (desferindo um tapa em sesshomaru) POFTH!  
  
Sesshomaru (acordando, tapando as orelhas, abrindo os olhos, sentindo o rosto arder e levantando indignado): HUMANA LOUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO BAKA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO????!!!!!  
  
Rin e Jakem: OoO  
  
Kagome: VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DE MIM QUANDO EU ESTAVA DOENTE!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ É UM HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Sesshomaru: FOI VOCÊ QUE FOI PARA CIMA DE MIM! E AINDA POR CIMA ME TAROU!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: EEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUU???!!!! ALÉM DE HENTAI É MENTIROSO! (indo para cima de Sesshomaru e dando murrinhos estéricos) MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru (segurando os braços de Kagome e dando um beijo baita nela para que se calasse)  
  
Kagome endureceu o corpo ao sentir os lábios de Sesshomaru pressionando contra os seus forçando a abrir. Ao sentir a língua dele passear dentro de sua boca, uma onda de calor invadiu o seu corpo e ela relaxou, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem, passou os braços já soltos ao redor do pescoço dele e pressionou levemente a nuca dele, apoiando o seu peso nele, dando um gemido baixo de satisfação...  
  
Sesshomaru (largando Kagome no chão, dando as costas e pensando) Então a humana gostou do meu beijo... Devo admitir que não foi tão ruim...(com um meio sorriso sacana, fala para Rin e Jakem) Vamos embora... Não há mais nada que possa nos interessar aqui... E humana não grite tanto perto de inuyoukays... Pensei que pelo menos isso o meu imprestável irmãozinho tivesse te adestrado... Dá próxima vez darei um jeito para que nunca mais abra a boca...  
  
Kagome (ainda ofegante e no chão por causa do beijo, com as faces coradas, com os olhos pegando fogo e gritando com todas as forças): GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rin e Jakem (saindo devargazinho):... OoO  
  
Kagome (se arrumando para ir embora e resmungando): grrrrrr, ele é impossível...Aquele inuyokay é mesmo um cachorro!!!!!!!!  
  
Buyo (sem entender nada): miau...  
  
Kagome (indo embora e pensando): quando eu me reencontrar com ele, eu vou acabar com ele! Ah se vou! ____________________________________________________________________________ _ Num local perto dali...  
  
Kikyou (descendo da árvore, fechando os olhos e sentindo a aproximação de Kagome): Ela está vindo... Logo estarei completa... Logo...(abrindo os olhos e indo embora na direção de Kagome)  
  
Homem (indo até Kikyou): A barreira que a miko–sama fez afastará os youkays até a colheita de arroz não é isso? E a Miko-sama, já vai?  
  
Kikyou (olhando serenamente e se despedindo de Koji): Sim... Cuide bem da vila... E não deixe as crianças irem ao rio sozinhas percebi uma matilha de lobos por estas áreas... Bom Koji cuide bem da vila por mim (sorriso)  
  
Koji (assentindo, vendo a pessoa que mais amou partir e sussurrando): Sim... Eu cuidarei daqui até que você, minha itoshii Kikyou volte para mim...(ao sentir pequenas mãozinhas puxarem seu gi, ele olha para baixo e sorri) Vamos querida, venha com o papai^^  
  
Yumi (com lagrimas nos olhos): A miko-sama vai voltar não vai?  
  
Koji (com a franja cobrindo os olhos): Espero que sim pequena...  
  
Yumi (sorrindo): Quando ela voltar otou-san pede para ela ser minha okaa- san?  
  
Koji (meio vermelho): Isso te faria feliz?  
  
Yumi (sorrindo): Sim... E acho que otou-san também ficaria feliz...  
  
Koji (bem vermelho, observando a silhueta de kikyou desaparecer no horizonte):... Vamos voltar... ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Na ex-vila de Kaede...  
  
Inuyasha (Acordando todos o grupo): Acordem seu bando de molengas! Ainda temos que destruir o Naraku!  
  
Shippou (coçando os olhos): Mas Jáaaa?! É tão cedo...  
  
Miroku (deitado): Deixa a gente dormir mais um pouco...(chegando perto da Sango e apertando a bunda dela)  
  
Sango (desferindo um soco na cara do Miroku) HENTAI! É melhor irmos agora mesmo  
  
Shippou (levantando): ahhh...  
  
Miroku (esfregando a mão no rosto): itai... Essa doeu...^^"  
  
Inuyasha (já indo embora): não esperai por vocês... Se quiserem ir comigo... Sejam rápidos... Não perderei o meu dia todo aqui... 


	6. Cap V Finalmente a transformação

Lady Higurashi: Está aqui... Aproveitem... E por favor, comentem *-*  
  
Cap V finalmente a transformação...  
  
No meio da floresta...  
  
Kikyou (entrando na frente de Kagome que ainda não tinha percebido a sua presença pois ainda estava xingando Sesshomaru): Kagome...  
  
Kagome (dando um pulo de susto): aiiiii... . quer me matar do coração???? Kikyou... (sussurrando) olha pra quem eu fui perguntar se queria me matar ¬¬*  
  
Kikyou (fingindo que não ouviu e continuando): Eu quero o que é meu de volta...  
  
Kagome (começando a ficar furiosa): Você está vendo o Inuyasha em algum lugar??? Eu não estou mais com ele, pode ficar e faça bom proveito...  
  
Kikyou (rindo de Kagome): Onegai... Você jamais poderia satisfazer o Inuyasha... Eu sou o complemento dele... Ele se sentiu atraído pelo pedaço da minha alma que você carrega... Ele usava você para se lembrar de mim... E agora eu quero a minha alma de volta... Eu me tornarei humana e estarei para sempre com o meu koi e você nunca mais chegará perto de mim e da família que eu formarei com Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome (com lágrimas nos olhos e de cabeça baixa): Como é que eu posso devolver a sua alma?  
  
Kikyou (com um meio sorriso sacana): Eu farei uma barreira e faremos um ritual para que eu retire o que a parte que me foi tomada... Eu preciso avisar que não sei se será doloroso... Afinal não se tem noticiais de uma devolução de almas...  
  
Kagome (séria): Eu não me importo só quero que isto termine logo...  
  
Kikyou (sorrindo): Esta bem... Irei começar agora...  
  
Kikyou concentrou a energia formando uma barreira circular azulada muito brilhante, ela entregou a Kagome uma infusão de ervas com um cheiro ácido que irritava o nariz e enchia os olhos de lágrimas.  
  
Kagome (receosa): O que é isso? Tem certeza que isso ai não pode ser substituído não?  
  
Kikyou (ríspida): São ervas raras retiradas das proximidades do monte Fuji e a água veio da região do nordeste de Honshu... E não pode ser substituída, essa infusão fará romper o lacre que liga a minha alma ao seu corpo e por conseqüência prende o seu youki.  
  
Kagome leva aos lábios o cantil que continha a infusão e o engoliu rapidamente.Momentos após sentiu a garganta se fechar e o ar ir sendo retirado se seus pulmões, o corpo todo ardia como se estivesse em um incêndio, aos poucos foram surgindo pontos negros no canto de seus olhos, ela sentia que se perdesse a consciência, acabaria também perdendo a vida.Mas era quase impossível se manter acordada, sentia como cada célula do seu corpo vibrasse e que desta vibração estava sendo retirada toda a sua força, toda a sua vida.  
  
Kikyou assistia a cena impassível, podia tentar imaginar o tamanho da dor que era sentida por sua irmã gêmea, afinal estar retirando única alma que aquele corpo conhecia, deveria estar beirando o insuportável, mas este era o único jeito de finalmente se unir ao seu grande amor. Uma luz de cor lavanda começou a se desprender de Kagome, o corpo dela começou a flutuar a uns 10 centímetros do chão, a que envolvia Kagome pulsava levemente.  
  
Kikyou: agüente mais um pouco, está quase terminando...(com a voz límpida começou a recitar)  
Alma que de meu corpo foi tirada,  
Alma a que meu sangue serviu,  
Alma que lacrou o demônio,  
Alma que o mesmo salvou,  
Alma que agora volta,  
Alma que novamente me fará uma só,  
Reencontre em mim sua morada,  
E que me torne pura e humana,  
Que me faça digna de ser uma miko...  
Alma que não conheceu a maldade,  
Alma onde a alegria permanece,  
Alma que hoje libertará,  
As duas que foram uma,  
Do mesmo ventre,  
Do mesmo sangue,  
Dos mesmos desejos,  
Dos mesmos ancestrais.  
  
Kikyou toca os lábios de Kagome com os seus e a energia lavanda circundou as duas.A energia saia de Kagome entrando em Kikyou num ritmo frenético, os dois corpos agora flutuavam, e se abraçavam parecendo que se fundiriam formando um só ser. E como começou, tudo terminou...  
  
Kagome e Kikyou agora jaziam no chão, desmaiadas pela energia desprendida pela troca de alma. Kikyou acordou sentindo o corpo diferente, sentia o coração batendo, e o sangue correndo em suas veias de forma veloz e constante, se concentrou e em torno de si surgiu um reiki rosa de uma energia pura e bondosa, agora depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanto sofrimento estava completa, poderia gargalhar de tão feliz que estava. Sua atenção se voltou a sua irmã e sentiu o coração se apertar, pois a dor que ela sentira até agora não se comparava a dor de ter todo o seu corpo modificado para guardar todo youki agora desperto.  
  
Kagome gemeu, sentindo uma dor dilacerante cortar todo o seu corpo, parecia que o corpo estava rasgando e se partindo e ao mesmo tempo se regenerando para sentir mais dor, abraçou os joelhos, como se fosse um feto que tentava inutilmente fazer a dor passar.  
  
Uma violenta luz vermelha envolveu Kagome e pulsava juntamente com o seu corpo. A farda da colegial praticamente se desintegrou e seu corpo cresceu um pouco, na base de sua coluna surgiu uma longa e sedosa cauda de cor negra, como se fosse o céu sem estrelas.Seus cabelos cresceram chegando até o começo de sua cauda, em suas mãos surgiram garras, idênticas as de Inuyasha. Seu corpo todo se desenvolveu ganhou mais curvas e se tornou mais esguio, marcas de um profundo azul surgiram em sua cintura e em seu rosto (iguais ao do Sesshou-kun gente#^-^#) e uma meia lua crescente violeta marcava seu rosto. Seus olhos agora eram de um tom de prata líquida com o mesmo traço azul sobre as pálpebras, todo seu rosto amadureceu, tinha traços mais definidos e femininos, os lábios se tornaram cheios e vermelhos, as orelhas se alongaram.  
  
Kikyou enxugava a testa de Kagome, que agora não apresentava mais nenhuma mudança. Estava feito, ela não era mais humana, ela era uma inuyoukay completa, que não tinha idéia de como conter e usar suas novas habilidades.  
  
Kikyou (retirando os restos de roupa de Kagome que tinha acabado de acordar): que bom que acordou... Não se preocupe, você deve estar um tanto confusa... Seu olfato e sua audição estão muito mais aguçados... Sua força física e resistência também aumentaram... Calma...Tome isso vai fazer toda a dor passar, juntamente com a tontura (oferecendo a ela uma outra infusão de gosto adocicado)  
  
Kagome (tomando aos golinhos):O – bri - gada...  
  
Kikyou: Shiiiiiii... Fica quietinha...  
  
Kagome (se sentando e olhando as mudanças que ocorreram com o corpo): acho que as minhas roupas não vão mais dar em mim...  
  
Kikyou (sorrindo): Na próxima cidade você deve conseguir uma roupa  
  
Kagome (pela primeira vez notando a cauda): E-eu tenho uma cau-da...(meio que estado de choque)  
  
Kikyou: É tem... Mais tarde você também conseguirá ir da forma humana a forma real de youkay quando quiser, você se sente muito diferente do que era antes??  
  
Kagome(pensou um pouco antes de responder): Eu não tenho parâmetros para me basear... eu me sinto como a dona do mundo, mas como se eu não me conhecesse... é estranho... eu estou com medo (olhando para Kikyou)  
  
Lady Ying Fa: Bom esta ai o encontro das duas irmãs... Espero não demorar tanto pra terminar de escrever e betar o próximo capítulo... Vou tentar atualizar todo sábado... obrigado pelos comentários e agradeço também aos que estão lendo sem comentar... 


	7. Cap VI O Re Encontro

Cap IV. O (re) encontro  
  
Kagome (com o olhar vago e com um meio-sorriso melancólico): A Jóia de Quatro Almas... É irônico pensar que toda a minha aventura começou por causa dela... Meus amigos todos foram descobertos por causa dela... E agora, não tenho mais nenhuma obrigação com ela...  
  
Kikyou (pegando as coisas de Kagome): Agora, temos que nos despedir... Vou levar seu passado comigo... E a partir de agora, você terá que caçar para comer, lutar, se proteger... Ou seja, vai começar sua vida comi Youkay... Até breve e boa sorte na sua nova jornada...nii-chan (sussura e vai embora)  
  
Kagome (vendo Kikyou partir e tentando se situar): O que vou fazer agora??? Já escureceu...  
  
Kagome (contemplando o céu estrelado): E agora? O que vou fazer? Sinto-me como um animal acuado que não conhece a força de sua capacidade... (deitando na grama fechando os olhos mareados devagar, derramando apenas uma única lágrima).  
  
i Enquanto isso.../i  
  
Inuyasha (contemplando a lua cheia e sussurrando): Kagome... Como será que você está? Sinto tanta a sua falta... Como queria sentir seu cheiro só mais uma vez... só mais uma...  
  
Miroku (falando com Sango e olhando Inuyasha): Com certeza, Kagome é uma garota muito especial... Ela conseguiu fazer o que sempre foi considerado impossível: Ela mudou os sentimentos de um Hannyou...  
  
Sango (contemplando Inuyasha). Hai... Ela definitivamente é uma garota especial...  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
Sesshomaru (observando Rin, que estava adormecida, e sussurrando): E como será que anda aquela humana? Será que está bem? M - mas, que estou pensando?! (corando violentamente e repreendendo-se)  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Kagome (acordando, se tocando de tudo que aconteceu, levantando e partindo): Bem, já está na hora de partir... Se eu ficar aqui, só estarei adiando o inevitável...  
  
Voz: Hei , youkai! Prepare-se! Chute voador! (atacando Kagome)  
  
Kagome (procurando o dono da voz): Oro? Mas, quem é você, e... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sento atingida em cheio no meio das costas e caindo no chão, desacordada)  
  
Voz 2: Isso mesmo, Kouguinha --  
  
Voz 2: (dando pulinhos)Você o derrotou!  
  
Kouga (olhando para o corpo em pose vitoriosa): Claro, Akemi! Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Mas, que fedor do cara de cachorro esse youkay emana... Quem será esse daí?  
  
Akemi (indo até Kouga): Mas no que isso importa, Kouguinha?  
  
Kouga (indo até o corpo e desvirando-o para ver o rosto): M-mas....bÉ a Kagome! /b(totalmente desesperado e assustado com a surpresa) Meu Deus! O que foi que fiz?! Akemi! Ajuda aqui! Vamos levá-la conosco para casa! (levantando o corpo de kagome e apoiando um dos braços no seu ombro).[1]  
  
Akemi (fazendo cara feia e ajudando Kouga): Por que temos que levá-la conosco?  
  
Kouga: (olhando com uma cara MUITO feia pra Akemi)...  
  
iLonge dali.../i  
  
Inuyasha (sentindo um cheiro muito conhecido): Mas... Esse cheiro... é o cheiro da Kagome!! Não é possível! Ela voltou! (pulando da árvore super feliz)  
  
Inuyasha (carinha desolada por não ver a Kagome)...Kikyou...  
  
Kikyou (aparecendo com Buyu, e as coisas de Kagome): Preciso conversar com vocês...  
  
Sango (com os olhos mareados após perceber que não era Kagome e que as coisas dela estavam com Kikyou): O que você fez com a ela, Kikyou?! Já não basta, ela ter sua vida completamente destruída, seus sonhos desfeitos, você ainda pegou as coisas dela, sem mais nem menos?! Como pode, sua... sua...  
  
Miroku (acalmando Sango): Calma Sango... Deixe-a se explicar...  
  
Kikyou(meio sem jeito): A Kagome, bem, ela ...  
  
Sango (abraçando Kikyou e chorando): Quanta falta sinto dela... Espero que ela esteja bem onde estiver...  
  
Kikyou (retribuindo o abraço e falando para acalmar sango): Ela está bem...Não se preocupe...  
  
Inuyasha (parando em frente a Kikyou, que estava abraçada a Sango): O que aconteceu com a Kagome,Kikyou?! Ela está bem? E por que você está com o cheiro dela?!  
  
Kikyou (afagando os cabelos de Sango): Depois conversamos, Inuyasha... Depois...  
  
Inuyasha (incrédulo): M-mas...  
  
Miroku (colocando a mão no ombro de Inuyasha): Deixe-a acalmar Sango... Ela ainda está abatida... E mulheres se entendem...[2]  
  
Inuyasha: ...  
  
i Meia Hora depois..../i  
  
Kikyou (sentando na grama): Agora, vamos ao assunto que tanto interessa a vocês...  
  
Grupo: Hai...  
  
Kikyou: Bem, como vocês devem saber...[3]  
  
Inuyasha (levantando e gritando): QUER DIZER QUE O QUE A KAGOME SENTIA ALGO POR MIM ERAM OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS?!  
  
Kikyou (abaixando a cabeça): E eu não quero responder isso...  
  
Shippou (percebendo o movimento de Kikyou): INUYASHA! SEJA MAIS CAVALHEIRO!  
  
Inuyasha: feh!  
  
Kikyou (continuando a falar meio baixinho): E depois, eu a deixei só para ela aprender a viver como um youkay, desenvolver as habilidades e procurar nosso pai... Espero que ela esteja bem, onde estiver...  
  
Miroku (olhando para o céu estrelado): Já é tarde... Por que não fica conosco essa noite, Kikyou? A única vila próxima fica é um pouco distante e está muito tarde para procurar...[4]  
  
Kikyou (se curvando e agradecendo): Arigato.  
  
iNo outro dia, em outro local.../i  
  
Kagome (acordando e piscando os olhos repetidamente e ainda muito zonza): Onde estou?? Itai que dor de cabeça... Como é que eu vim parar aqui... Itai acho que fui atropelada...  
  
Desculpa a demora gente... Ficamos sem pc... tivemos prova e tudo parecia atrapalhar quando sentávamos para fazer a fic ¬¬  
  
[1] Sim é verdade ele não se tocou...¬¬ pelo menos ainda... E bem a Kagome continua meio que nua ##  
  
[2] O Shippou tava dormindo...  
  
[3] É a historia do capítulo anterior...  
  
[4] É mais ou menos 1 hora da manhã... 


	8. Cap VII O treinamento Um novo começo

N.A: Tudo o que estiver entre aspas "..." é pensamento e ou lembrança, acho q neste capitulo dá pra entender bem...

N.A 2:Muito obrigado por todos os reviews, pelo apoio e ameaças

* * *

Cap.VII O treinamento Um novo começo

Kouga (preocupado vendo a Kagome acordar): Bom dia Kagome! Você está bem?

Kagome (percebendo que estava numa caverna com o Kouga): Ah,Kouga, é você? Sim, estou bem... mas estou sentido várias dores pelo corpo... (gemendo baixinho): ai, ui...

Kouga (segurando a mão da Kagome e colocando seu rosto próximo do rosto dela): Eu sinto muito Kagome... Mas seu cheiro estava diferente e não te reconheci... Sinto muito se eu te machuquei...

Kagome (lembrando de quando o Kouga fazia isso, e o Inuyasha ficava maluco de ciúme): Não se preocupe Kouga...

Ayame (se corroendo de ciúmes e se fazendo presente, mudando o assunto): Cadê o seu amado, Kagome?(diz venenosa)

Kagome (sentindo seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e olhando para o chão): E... eu não quero falar sobre isso...

Kouga (dando uma bronca na Ayame): Não a incomode Ayame! Traga uma roupa para que ela vista. Enquanto isso, eu vou caçar, já que a Kagome deve estar faminta.(fala olhando docemente Kagome coberta por peles)

Kagome (sem graça): #-#

Ayame (pegando uma roupa reserva e dando para a Kagome): Tó! Se veste logo, vou buscar água (virando de costas e indo pegar um pouco de água para a Kagome molhar o rosto) Eu a odeio

Kagome (pronta e lavando o rosto): Domo Arigatou, Ayame...

Ayame (olhando com desprezo para ela): Não me agradeça... Agradeça ao Kouga... Mas, me responda... Por que o seu cheiro mudou?

Kagome (respirando fundo): Meu cheiro mudou, porque devolvi a outra parte da alma da Kikyou que ficava em mim, e meu sangue de Youkai finalmente despertou...

Ayame (espantada): O.O ...

Kagome (tomando fôlego e continuando): Eu nunca fui humana... só que meu sangue de youkai ficava adormecido por causa da alma da Kikyou e ai quando eu devolvi, voltei a ser o que sou...(com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz falhando) Esse é um dos motivos do Inuyasha não estar mais comigo... A partir do dia em que descobrir a verdade, a Kagome Higurashi que sempre existiu desapareceu, e a Kagome, apenas Kagome, reapareceu... (fechando os olhos devagar, enquanto duas solitárias lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto).

Ayame (abraçando a Kagome, sentido umas pontadas de culpa e pena): Gomenasai... Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto...

Kagome (chorando no colo da Ayame, desabafando toda a crise emocional): Já estava na hora de desabafar... Estava angustiada...

Ayame (secando as lágrimas da Kagome e levantando): Bem, é melhor você limpar o rosto, já que o Kouga vai ficar preocupado se te ver chorando...

Kagome (levantando, forçando um sorriso e indo lavar o rosto): Hai...

Ayame (olha pra Kagome curiosa): Me diz que especie de youkay você é?

Kagome (olhando espantada): Você não notou??? Sou uma Inu...

Ayame (explodindo em risadas): O kouga morreu pela boca ..hahahahahaha

Kagome (acompanha Ayame nas risadas, se sentindo mais leve): hahahahahahahaa

_Meia hora depois...._

Kouga (com chegando com a caça): Voltei!

Ayame (Indo receber o Kouga): Ola

Kouga (procurando a Kagome): Cadê a Kagome?

Ayame (Preparando o almoço): Ela saiu... Disse que precisava de um pouco de ar puro, esticar um pouco as pernas....

Kouga (olhando desconfiado): Aconteceu algo, Ayame???

Ayame (continuando a fazer o almoço): Não... Por que pergunta ?

Kouga (disfarçando, mas muito desconfiado ainda): Nada não....

_Fora da caverna..._

Kagome (sentada na grama e olhando para o céu): Agora que sou um Youkai, tenho que saber no mínimo, como caçar, atacar e defender, como me portar...Será que existe etiqueta Youkay ??? (fazendo suposições) Mas, como é q eu vou aprender?? (pensando) Hummmm... Já sei! Vou pedir para o Kouga me ensinar!

Kouga (gritando na entrada da caverna): Hey Kagome, venha almoçar !

Kagome (indo a direção da caverna, correndo e acenando): Já estou indo!

_Enquanto isso, no vilarejo de Kaede..._

Shippou (gritando) : O QUÊ!!!!??? ELA VAI FICAR COM A GENTE???!!!!(apontando para Kikyou).

Inuyasha (a ponto de dar um cascudo no Shippou): Sim! Por que, algum problema, pirralho? (cara de psicopata)

Shippou (se escondendo atrás do Miroku): N...não...

Kikyou (assistindo a cena e rindo): Deixa ele em paz, Inuyasha.

Sango (vendo a Kikyou ri, lembrando da Kagome e sussurrando): Amiga, como será que você está??

Miroku (falando com a Sango): Já faz tempo que ela partiu, não é? Será que ela está bem?

Kikyou (interrompendo a conversa e apertando as mãos contra o peito): Ela é forte... deve estar tudo bem agora... Ela será uma grande youkay... eu posso sentir...

Shippou (Gritando): AI INUYASHA!!!!! MACHUCOU!!!! y.y

Inuyasha (segurando o rabo do Shippou): Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais falar mal da Kikyou (vermelho por ter gritado isso ba frente dela)

Sango, Miroku e Kikyou (contendo a risada da cara muito vermelha de Inuyasha): ...

_Na caverna..._

Kagome (depois de comer 2 pratos, com um pouco de vergonha diz): Estou satisfeita... Nossa, ser Youkai dá uma fome...

Kouga (rindo): Quer mais, Kagome?

Kagome (bebendo um pouco de água): Iie, arigatou gozaimasu. Er... Kouga,eu quero te pedir um favor, você poderia me ensinar a caçar e lutar? Agora que sou um Youkai , preciso aprender a cuidar de mim mesma.

Kouga (bebendo água): Mas é claro Kagome

Ayame (com um pouco de ciúme): Você me ensina também Kouga??!!

Kouga (um pouco de ciúmes): é... é claro

Ayame (levantando e apontado para sua "rival"): Se prepare, por que eu não vou pegar leve!

Kagome (olhando assustada): O.o'

Kouga (levantando): Bem, descansem por hoje, pq amanhã vamos começar a treinar.

As duas: Hai!

Ayame (arrumando as coisas, com fogo nos olhos 1): Amanhã é o grande dia!

Kagome (ajudando-a): ...

Kouga (deitado na grama olhando para o céu): "Eu devo lhe perguntar ou não? Quando a Ayame falou no cara de cachorro, ela ficou tão cabisbaixa... Ah, deixa pra la "

_No outro dia ..._

Kagome (acordando, lavando o rosto e vendo o sol nascer, sentindo tudo, as energias que cada forma de vida tinha): Que lindo Ah, que saudades dos meus amigos...Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, Shippou,I...Inuyasha, como será que vocês estão? Eu estou bem, na medida do possível...

Kouga (sentando ao lado dela): Falando sozinha, Kagome?

Kagome (suspirando e olhando pro Kouga e novamente vendo o nascer do Sol): É, peguei esse costume... O nascer do sol é lindo, ne??

Kouga (observando o nascer do sol): Hai... Kagome, porque virou um Youkai?

Kagome (suspirando e contando a história): Na verdade, eu nunca fui humana... 2

Kouga (ouvindo): ...

Ayame (vendo a cena e se aproximando): Tadinha dela... sofreu tanto...

Kagome (acabando de falar): E é por isso q meu cheiro mudou e você não me reconheceu...

Kouga (olhando para o chão): Gomen por ter feito você falar isso...

Kagome (olhando para o céu, azul anil): Não se preocupa , já comecei a me acostumar...

Ayame (em pé ao lado do Kouga, fogo nos olhos): Vamos começar a treinar ?

Kouga (de pé): Hai!

_Na mori 3 perto da caverna..._

Kouga (em frente á uma árvore): a primeira coisa que vou ensinar é como atacar. Primeiro, observem seu oponente (observando a árvore). Depois, ataque com tudo (atacando a árvore e destruindo-a) Prontas? Hajime! 4

Kagome e Ayame :HAI!

Enquanto observava o seu "oponente", várias lembranças vinham para a cabeça de Kagome..

**Nuh moo gah kkah woon neu kkim mah neul won het duhn guhn ji**

**(Eu só queria um sentimento mais próximo)**

**Ahl jah nah neh gah won hah neun gut**

**(Você sabe o que eu quero)**

"Inuyasha, No baka! Senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta!!!!

**Geu uh ttun sah lahm gwah doh dah leun nah**

**(Sou tão diferente dos outros)**

**Uh jjum nuh lah myun nahl bah ggool soo it ssuh**

**(Mas você pode me mudar)**

"O quê???!!!! Quer dizer que a senhora esconde algo de mim esse tempo todo??!!! Como pode??!! Pq não me conta a verdade??!!"

**Oh, gahm chuh what duhn nahl mahl hah jah myun, U Feel like, ah mah nol lahl guh yah**

**(Se eu te contar sobre minha identidade escondida)**

**Ji geum neh moh soo boon dahn ji uh jeh gah teun moh seup deh loh choong boon hah ji**

**((Você sente-se como) Você provavelmente se surpreenderia)**

"O que??!! E...eu sou um Youkai??!! Eu não sou sua filha??!! A Kikyou é minha irmã??!! E a alma dela controla o meu sangue Youkai??!! Eu não sou uma Higurashi??!!"

**Neh gah ah nin dah leun uhl gool gah jin guh lah myun**

**(Meu eu de agora está sendo meu antigo eu o bastante)**

**Bool luh jool leh My Name**

**(Sempre que um rosto diferente do meu está em sua mente, você vai chamar... Meu Nome?!!)**

"Eu vou embora...

Shippou : Quer dizer q você vai embora, e vai nos deixar?

Kagome: Hai, eu preciso...

Sango : Porquê?..."

Kouga (vendo a Kagome destruir 3 árvores seguidas com as mãos sagrando): Hey, Kagome, vc está bem??

Ayame (olhando a companheira): nossa, ela ta estranha...

Ainda destruindo árvores com as mãos sangrando. Kagome continua a lembrar de suas lembranças tão dolorosas, que por mais que sua mão esteja totalmente machucada, ela não sentiu um pingo de dor...

**Don't wanna fake it! Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call**

**(Não quero fingir!Depois que eu te conheci, esperei dia após dia por seu telefonema).**

**I got to make it! Uh neu seh ahl geh het uh**

**(Preciso conseguir!Comecei a perceber após um certo ponto)...**

"Kagome : Vocês não entendem! Eu não posso continuar a vivendo uma farsa. Sinto muito, vocês sabem como os amos, e nunca faria isso para magoá-los... Mas eu preciso saber quem sou e preciso fazer isso sozinha...

Inu Yasha: Ashiteru, Kagome!Onegai, não me deixe...Ashiteru Kagome!

Kagome: Eu te amei, Inu Yasha. Mas hoje, eu sei que você ama a Kikyou e descobri que te amava como a um irmão...Meus sentimentos por você, são sentimentos os mais puros e verdadeiros que poderiam existir.Sinto muito, de verdade.Eu realmente preciso saber quem sou e depois eu jamais poderia abandonar vocês...Afinal vocês são a família que eu escolhi... Agora, sayonara. Amo muito todos vocês."

**Meh il gah teun sik, ddo ah jik muhn deut hahn il, ahh..**

**(Preciso conseguir!Comecei a perceber após um certo ponto... Todo dia é igual, e o amanhã parece estar tão longe)**

**Geu luht dah myun take it! ah joo joh geun mahn keum muh deun dweh goh peun hyun sil**

**(Todo dia é igual, e o amanhã parece estar tão longe)**

**Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il dahl lah jin Fine Days**

**(Depois que eu te conheci, cada dia é um ótimo e novo dia)**

"Encontra seu álbum de fotos, senta-se e começa a observar as fotos de sua ex-familia, das suas amigas e Houjo. Após fechar o álbum, caem diversas fotos, entre elas, que ela havia tirado com o pessoal dessa era. Ela havia tirado as fotos, sem que ninguém percebesse. A 1ª foto era de Miroku e Sango, onde eles conversavam e Sango estava envergonhada; a 2ª, era de Kirara e Shippou brincando; 3ª era de Kaede e os moradores da vila trabalhando na plantação de arroz; a 4ª era Kouga e Inuyasha quase brigando, Kouga segurava um ramalhete de margaridas brancas, e Inuyasha estava com a mão na tessaiga; a 5ª foto, era Shippou e Inuyasha dormindo. A 6ª foto fez Kagome chorar mais que antes: Era a foto que Sango havia tirado dela no colo de inuyasha massageando as suas orelhinhas, enquanto ele dormia..."

**Ee sim gaht jin mah joh geum mahn duh nah leul ah lah bwah**

**(Não tenha dúvidas (me conheça melhor))**

**Joht chi ah nah? nahl dahl mah gah neun gut**

**(Você gosta de mim, certo? Está se tornando mais parecido comigo)**

"Sesshomaru (pondo as mãos na testa de Kagome): Mas ela está com febre!

Kagome (sussurrado): Não! Por favor, pare... Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru(olhando assustado para ela): Do q que ela ta falando?

Kagome abria os olhos divagar e tentava levantar. Sesshomaru, logo percebeu e foi ajuda-la.

Kagome (Segurando o pescoço de Sesshomaru e falando com voz cansada): Inu yasha...

E sem querer, beijou sesshomaru, pensando que esse era o Inuyasha..."

**Oh, Nah leul chat neun neh noon soh geh suh, I Feel Like, dah si gah jil guh ya**

**(Oh, nos seus olhos, você está me procurando (Sinto que vou agarrar isso de novo))**

**Heu lin bool bit soh geh mohm sohk gah deuk num chuh nah neun seh loh woon sohk sah gi**

**(Um novo sussurro transborda meu corpo debaixo de uma luz fraca)**

**Bah loh ji geum boo tuh moh doo si jahk dwen dah myun**

**(Se tudo se iniciar nesse momento)**

**Bool luh jool leh My Name**

**(Você vai chamar... Meu Nome!!)**

"Kikyou: Eu quero o que é meu de volta...

Kagome : Você está vendo o Inuyasha em algum lugar??? Eu não estou mais com ele, pode ficar e faça bom proveito...

Kikyou : Onegai... Você jamais poderia satisfazer o Inuyasha... Eu sou o complemento dele... Ele se sentiu atraído pelo pedaço da minha alma que você carrega... Ele usava você para se lembrar de mim... E agora eu quero a minha alma de volta... Eu me tornarei humana e estarei para sempre com o meu koi e você nunca mais chegará perto de mim e da família que eu formarei com Inuyasha.

Kagome: Como é que eu posso devolver a sua alma?

Kikyou: Eu farei uma barreira e faremos um ritual para que eu retire o que a parte que me foi tomada... Eu preciso avisar que não sei se será doloroso... afinal não se tem noticiais de uma devolução de almas...

Kagome: Eu não me importo só quero que isto termine logo..."

**Don't wanna fake it!**

**(Não quero fingir!)**

**Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh**

**(Te quero exatamente como te senti no começo)**

**I got to make it!**

**(Preciso conseguir!)**

**Uh suhl peun uh neu soon gahn**

**(Um momento descuidado...)**

"Kikyou (sorrindo): Esta bem... Irei começar agora...

Kikyou concentrou a energia formando uma barreira circular azulada muito brilhante, ela entregou a Kagome uma infusão de ervas com um cheiro ácido que irritava o nariz e enchia os olhos de lágrimas.

Kagome (receosa): O que é isso? Tem certeza que isso ai não pode ser substituído não?

Kikyou (ríspida): São ervas raras retiradas das proximidades do monte Fuji e a água veio da região do nordeste de Honshu... E não pode ser substituída, essa infusão fará romper o lacre que liga a minha alma ao seu corpo e por conseqüência prende o seu youki.

Kagome leva aos lábios o cantil que continha a infusão e o engoliu rapidamente.Momentos após sentiu a garganta se fechar e o ar ir sendo retirado se seus pulmões, o corpo todo ardia como se estivesse em um incêndio, aos poucos foram surgindo pontos negros no canto de seus olhos, ela sentia que se perdesse a consciência, acabaria também perdendo a vida.Mas era quase impossível se manter acordada, sentia como cada célula do seu corpo vibrasse e que desta vibração estava sendo retirada toda a sua força, toda a sua vida.

Kikyou assistia a cena impassível, podia tentar imaginar o tamanho da dor que era sentida por sua irmã gêmea, afinal estar retirando única alma que aquele corpo conhecia, deveria estar beirando o insuportável, mas este era o único jeito de finalmente se unir ao seu grande amor. Uma luz de cor lavanda começou a se desprender de Kagome, o corpo dela começou a flutuar a uns 10 centímetros do chão, a que envolvia Kagome pulsava levemente.

Kikyou: agüente mais um pouco, está quase terminando"

**Bbah jyuh buh lyuht uh, ee mi nahn muhm chool soo up suh, ahh..**

**(Estou entregando-me, você não pode me parar agora)**

**Geu luht dah myun take it! Boh goh sip peun mahn keum hahng sahng neh gyut teh it ssuh**

**(Então apenas aceite! Fique ao meu lado, tanto quanto quero te ver)**

"Kagome: O que vou fazer agora???

Kagome: e agora? O que vou fazer? Sinto-me como um animal acuado que não conhece a força de sua capacidade..."

**Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call**

**(Depois que eu te conheci, esperei dia após dia por seu telefonema)**

**Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh**

**(Te quero exatamente como te senti no começo)**

**With me...**

**(Comigo!)**

Saindo do transe, Kagome sente uma grande dor nas mãos, que estavam totalmente feridas e sangrando muito, e sente seu estômago embrulhar por causa das lembranças...

Kagome (sentando na grama, vendo um número incrível de árvores destruídas e tentando meche as mãos): Itai, como dói y.y. Essas árvores todas fui eu quem destruiu?

Ayame (parando para descansar ao lado da Kagome): Foi... você não se lembra?

Kagome: sinceramente, lie...

Ayame (deitando na grama): Em que mundo você estava?

Kagome (deitando também): como assim??

Ayame : Dava para ver a fúria que você estava sentindo quando você destruiu aquelas árvores... Em que você estava pensando?

Kagome (fechando os olhos): Apenas algumas lembranças que estavam me atormentando...

Kouga (Indo até elas): Bem, por hoje o treinamento acabou... Vocês devem estar exaustas... Vão descansar um pouco enquanto eu preparo o jantar... e Kagome peça ajuda pra Ayame ciudar de suas mãos

Ayame e Kagome: Hai

_Enquanto isso, na vila de Kaede..._

Kikyou (indo até a arvore onde Inuyasha está): Inuyasha, será que posso falar com você?

Inuyasha (descendo da árvore): Claro...

Kikyou (abraçando o Inuyasha com voz chorosa): Inuyasha, eu só quero te dizer que eu te amei enquanto estava viva, te amei quando era um cadáver, te amo agora que estou viva novamente e te amarei por toda eien ni 5

Inuyasha (um calor invadiu seu peito,a abraçou e a beijou, tentando mostarr os sentimentos que tanto lhe afligiam): Eu também Kikyou...

_De volta a caverna..._

Kagome (cuidando das mãos ): Itai y.y

Ayame (tirando as farpas): Não reclama foi você q resolveu brincar de demolição...

Kagome (com lágrimas nos olhos e voz chorosa): Mais isso dói..y.y

E assim, Kagome começa seu duro treinamento de Youkai para poder descobrir o seu passado...

* * *

Lady Higurashi (falando protegida atrás de uma porta): Oi povow espero que vcs tenham gostado da fic... Essa música que tocou foi a My Name da BoA - (a letra é em koreano, pq naum axei a japonesa)... O treinamento da Kagome foi barra ein??? Ter que relembrar todas as lembranças dolorosas...(menus a do sessho , que foi kawaii) Bem, ai vai a tradução das palavras com 

Kisses e ja ne

Lady Ying Fa (envergonhada): O que nós fizemos foi sem perdão ne??

Olha, nós não abandonamos a fic, foi um tempo que nós simplesmente não tivemos tempo ou inspiração pra escrever... Tudo o que eu tinha conseguido escrever perdi por isso a demora toda... e talvez demore um pokinhu mais y.y

Sorry e muito obrigado pelas reviews...

**1 a cena é tipica... a competição agitando o sangue da Ayame**

**2 A histórinha denovo**

**3 Mori significa floresta**

**4 Hajime significa "Iniciar!" (comando característico para o início dos exercícios)**

**5 Significa eterno... (gentew, naum Poe muita fé naum, pq eu tirei da letra de Fukai Mori " )**


	9. Cap VIII A Rin está amando?

**Cap. VIII. Rin está... amando??!!**

Rin (sentada na grama, suspirando): Kohaku, como será que você está? Da última vez que nos encontramos, você me protegeu de vários youkais... Será que ainda continua vivo?? Espero que sim...

Jaken (levantando): Rin, vamos! O sssssenhorrr Ssssessssshomaru está chamando. Ele não pode esssssperar

Rin (olhando para o nada, não ouvindo Jaken): Kohaku... Onde está você?

Sesshomaru (percebendo que Rin estava distraída): Rin... vamos!

Rin (acordando): Oro?? (vendo Sesshomaru e Jaken prontos para ir e levantando): Hai!

Sesshomaru (pensando): "O que aconteceu com a Rin?? Ela está estranha desde do último encontro com o Kohaku..."

Rin (sentada em ah-uh e sussurrando): Kohaku...

* * *

_Enquanto isso, num certo vilarejo próximo..._

Mulher (segurando uma marmita de bolinhos de arroz): Ainda é de madrugada... Tem certeza que não quer viajar mais tarde, nem levar consigo, Kohaku-Chan?? Estão deliciosos e você provavelmente vai sentir fome na viagem...

Kohaku (em pé observando a mulher na porta de casa): Hai! Arigatou, Okoo-Sama Agora, preciso ir... Sayonara ! (dando tchau e andando)

* * *

_Muito longe dali..._

Inuyasha (acordando todo mundo): Acordem, bando de molengas!!! Ainda temos que encontrar o Naraku!

Shippou (bocejando): Ah... Mas ainda é de madrugada Inuyasha... Deixa a gente dormir mais um pouco...

Miroku (deitado): é Inuyasha... De manhã a gente parte...

Inuyasha (em pé na porta, emburrado): Nem pensar... Já perdemos mais de uma semana aqui nesse vilarejo... E quanto mais a gente demorar em achar o Naraku, mais forte ele fica... Então, vamos levantando ¬¬

Miroku (levantando): u.u...

Kiraka (acordando a Sango):

Sango (acordando e levantando): Vamos!

Shippou (se apoiando nas costas do Miroku): Que sono... u.u

Kikyou (acordando e levantando): Ohayo #-#

Inuyasha (olhando para a Kikyou e sussurrando): Por que ela tem que lembrar tanto a Kagome?

Kikyou (passando pelo o Inuyasha e falando baixinho, para que somente ele escutasse): Por que ela tinha a minha alma...

Inuyasha (assustado): e..ela ouviu O.O ...

Sango (em pé pronta para sair): Vamos??

Todos: Hai!

* * *

_Muitas horas depois, perto do vilarejo Sakura..._

Rin (sentada em ah-uh): Sesshomaru-sama, podemos parar nesse vilarejo?? Estou cansada...(escutando um"ronc" do estômago de Rin, vermelha) e também com um pouco de fome #-#"

Sesshomaru (em pé, observando o vilarejo): Hai... Rin vá ao vilarejo, mas não demore muito. Eu e Jaken ficaremos esperando aqui...

Rin (correndo em direção ao vilarejo): Hai! Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!

Jaken (deitado na grama): A Rin está essssssssstranha, não sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru?

Sesshomaru (olhando Rin ir para o vilarejo): ...

* * *

_No vilarejo Sakura..._

Okoo (estendendo a roupa, e vendo Rin sozinha): Olá, kodomo (1) Está procurando alguém?

Rin (indo a direção a Okoo, para ajuda-la): Iie . Só estou procurando um pouco de comida"

Okoo (sendo ajudada por Rin): Arigatou... Eu ainda tenho uma marmita com deliciosos bolinhos de arroz que eu pedi para o menino Kohako levar consigo... Mas ele não quis... omae o (2) quer?

Rin (sussurrando corada): Kohaku... omae o esteve por aqui... estamos no caminho certo

Okoo (notando que Rin corou): Aconteceu algo, chibi Ko (3) ?

Rin (voltando ao normal): Iie... Hai, eu vou querer

Okoo (indo pegar): Que bom ... Só um minuto que eu já voltou ..

Rin (esperando): Hai

* * *

_Dez minutos depois..._

Okoo (voltando com a marmita e entregando para Rin): Aqui, tome Você vai ficar para almoçar aqui?

Rin (pegando): Arigatou Iie...Tenho que ir embora... Gomenasai...

Okoo (um pouco triste): Eu entendo... Bem, mas qual é seu nome, kodomo?

Rin (se apresentando): Me chamo Rin Prazer em conhecê-la

Okoo (se apresentando também): Olá Rin, eu sou Okoo Miyamoto o prazer é todo meu

Rin (lembrando de Sesshomaru e saindo correndo): Agora eu tenho que ir... Sayonara !

Okoo (dando thau): Sayonara !

* * *

_Na floresta..._

Jaken (ainda deitado): Já se passsssaram um bom tempo dessssde quando a menina Rin sssse foi... Ssssserá que aconteceu algo, sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru?

Sesshomaru (preocupado): ...

Rin (correndo na direção deles dando tchauzinhos): Sesshomaru- sama, Jaken-sama, eu voltei !

Sesshomaru (um pouco mais relaxado): ...

Rin (chegando perto deles, ofegante): Eu sinto muito pela demora... Aqui, consegui alguns bolinhos de arroz para o almoço (entregando a marmita para Sesshomaru).

Sesshomaru (abrindo, mas não comendo nenhum): Pode comer... Não estou com fome...

Rin (comendo): A senhora que me ajudou foi muito legal ela entregou a marmita para mim, e disse que ela fez para o Kohaku, que partiu de manhã... (corando discretamente)

Sesshomaru (atento e estralando as mãos): Se o Kohaku esta por aqui, o Naraku deve estar próximo... Comam logo! Não temos tempo a perder!

Rin (assustada com o gesto de Sesshomaru): Sesshomaru-sama, o senhor não vai matar o Kohaku, não é mesmo? Ele me salvou de vários Youkais, e...

Sesshomaru (interrompendo-a): Eu matarei todos que me impedirem de matar Naraku...

Rin (saindo correndo, chorando e sussurrando): Kuso, para quê que eu fui falar do Kohaku para o Sesshomaru -sama? Agora, o Kohaku sofre risco de vida...

Jaken (levantando): Oro, o que deu nela, Sssssenhorrr Ssssssessssshomaru? Ela nunca agiu assim... Quer que eu vá chamá-la?

Sesshomaru (perdido em pensamentos): Não... Deixe-a sozinha por algum tempo...

Jaken (sentando): hai...

* * *

_Não muito longe dali..._

Kouga (em pé): Bem, hoje vocês vão treinar uma contra a outra... Onegai... Não se matem...

Ayame (em posição de luta): Agora, eu vou acabar com omae o!

Kagome (em posição de luta também): -"

Kouga (entre as duas): u.u... Bem, HAJIME!

Ayame (atacando a Kagome com chute): KIAI!!!!!!!!!

Kagome (defendendo): Itai... "

Kouga (sentando numa pedra e parando o treinamento): Ayame, pega leve... Isso é só um treinamento.

Ayame (emburrada): Mas, se ela não agüenta o treinamento, ela não vai agüentar a vida real.

Kagome (massageando os braços): Ela está certa Kouga -

Kouga (suspirando): Se omae o quer assim... Podem continuar

Ayame (recomeçando o ataque): KIAI!!!!!

* * *

_Na Mori próxima ao vilarejo Sakura..._

Rin (Chorando e esbarrando em alguma coisa): Gomenasai!!!!

Kohaku (Segurando-a nos braços): Chibi onna(4), aconteceu algo?

Rin (escondendo o rosto no kimono do garoto a sua frente, e ouvindo a voz dele): Kohaku... é você??

Kohaku (abraçando a Rin): Hai, Rin... sou eu... Agora não precisa mais chorar...

Rin (continuando a chorar e apertando o mais ainda o rosto contra o Kimono do Kohaku): Kohaku... o Sesshomaru sama vai te matar... Onegai, fuja... ele não vai te perdoar por ter tentado me matar uma vez...

Kohaku (abraçando a Rin mais ainda): Rin, a... a... a...

Enquanto isso, no rastro da Rin...

Sesshomaru (sentindo o cheiro do Kohaku e da Rin juntos e indo na direção do cheiro): Kuso! Não deveria ter deixado a Rin sair daquele jeito... E parece que ela se encontrou com aquele maldito menino...

* * *

_Cinco minutos depois..._

Sesshomaru (chegando onde eles estavam e vendo os dois abraçados): ...

Rin (olhando para o Kohaku com os olhos cheios de lágrimas): Hai??

Kohaku (tomando coragem): Rin... Ashiteru!

Rin (sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos): Ashiterumo...

Kohaku (se inclinando para beija-la): ...

Sesshomaru (atacando o Kohaku para que ele se separasse da Rin): Rin... Fique longe dele!

Rin (desesperada): Iie, Sesshomaru-Sama... Onegai, não o mate...

Sesshomaru (entrando em posição de batalha): Rin, Não se aproxime!

Kohaku (indo batalhar com Sesshomaru): Rin... não se preocupe comigo...

Rin (entrando na frente de Sesshomaru, implorando): Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama... Não mate a pessoa que eu amo...

Sesshomaru (saindo da posição de batalha): Eu não mato kodomo...

Rin (se curvando): Arigatou gozaimasu...

Sesshomaru (apontando a espada para Kohaku): Nunca se atreva a fazer a Rin chorar, ouviu bem?? Se não, eu vou te matar ¬¬

Kohaku (fora da posição de luta): Hai...

Rin (abraçando o Kohaku): Que bom que nada aconteceu a omae o , ne?

Kohaku (se curvando, beijando a Rin e sussurrando no ouvido dela): Hai... agora vá com Sesshomaru... Não se esqueça Rin: Ashiteru eien ni... (5)

Rin (indo à direção de Sesshomaru, que já tinha ido): Sayonara Kohaku- kun, meu koi!

Kohaku (dando tchau): Sayonara koibito!

Sesshomaru (pensando): "Não acredito que a Rin está apaixonada pelo Kohaku... Não acredito que a Chibi Ko está crescendo...".

Rin (percebendo o semblante pensativo de Sesshomaru): No que está pensando, Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru (ainda pensativo, sentindo um ciúme por estar perdendo a sua filhinha(6)): Nada Rin..."quando foi que eu comecei a pensar nela assim??" (sorriso gentil)

Rin (olhando para o céu, onde um lindo pôr do sol se mostrava): Que lindo, não é Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru (olhando para o céu): Hai...

Jaken (indo até os dois): Sssssenhorrr Ssssessssshomaru, o que aconteceu?

Sesshomaru (passando direto): Jaken! Se arrume, nós já vamos.

Jaken (pegando ah-uh): Hai, sssssenhorrr sessssshomaru.

Rin (indo ao lado de Sesshomaru):Hai, vamos logo senhor Jaken.

* * *

_Próximo ao uma certa caverna..._

Kouga (parando a Ayame, que se preparava para dar uma seqüência de chutes): Ayame, Pare AGORA!

Ayame (parando): Por que?

Kouga (ajudando a Kagome): Porque a Kagome não se adaptou ao seu poder de Youkai, como omae o!

Kagome (sendo ajudada a levantar pelo Kouga, totalmente acabada): Arigatou, Kouga...

Ayame (indo descansar): Kuso!

Kagome (indo até um lago próximo para tomar banho): Itai!!! Dessa vez a Ayame pegou pesado...(entrando no lago e olhando para o céu): Que por do sol lindo... Isso me faz lembrar (suspirando)...A era atual... u.u como será que está você, Sra. Higurashi?? E vocês, Souta e vovô?? (mergulhando) Até quando vou ficar lembrando dessas coisas dolorosas?

* * *

_Na caverna..._

Kouga (indo caçar): Ayame, vou caçar... eu já volto... Enquanto isso, tente NÃO matar a Kagome¬¬

Ayame (indo tomar banho no lago): Hai, hai...

* * *

_Na Mori..._

Kohaku (correndo pela floresta): Rin, se quando nos encontrarmos de novo você estiver chorando, não vou me perdoar...

Rin (andando na direção contrária a Kohaku, andando, olhando o céu e sussurrando): Espero que nos reencontremos logo, koi...

* * *

Lady Higurashi dando pulinhos de alegria : KAWAII esse cap. Naum??A Rin fica muito fofa fazendo casal com o Kohaku

E o Sesshomaru falando que a Chibi Ko está crescendo Muito kawaii

Espero que tenham gostado Passei meu domingo todo fazendo XD Mas, adorei

Lady Ying Fa: sem comentários, somente kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... o nove está quase pronto onegai mantenham a calma.. onegai...

Agora, o mini – tradutor :

(1) Kodomo: Criança

(2) Omae o: Voc

(3) Chibi Ko: Chibi é pequeno, e Ko é sufixo que significa tanto menino, quanto menina... A frase chibi ko significa pequenina ou menininha... Mas prefiro pequenina

(4) Chibi é pequeno e onna é mulher, seria algo com senhorita ou pequena senhora

(5)Ashiteru eien ni: A frase ficaria algo como Te amarei por toda a eternidade

O nome Okoo Myamoto eu tirei de um nome e um sobrenome do livro Musashi, nossa fic também é cultura hahahahaha

Kisses e ja ne, minna san!


	10. Cap IX As mudanças no coração

Cap. IX - As mudanças no coração

Inuyasha (andando ao lado da Kikyou): Kikyou... você não sabe a falta que me fez... Todo dia, acabava por relembrar daquela cena... e você morrendo...

Kikyou (sorrindo melancolicamente): Isso também aconteceu comigo, Inu... E o ciúme que eu sentia da Kagome não era uma coisa fácil de lidar... (com uma risadinha fraca)

Shippou (indo ficar nos braços da Kikyou): P-posso ficar no seu colo??

Kikyou (pegando o Shippou e sorrindo): Claro Fique a vontade

Inuyasha (com ciúmes): Shippou, seu baka!!!!!

Shippou (dando língua pro Inu): Baka é você

Inuyasha (indo para cima do Shippou para bater nele): Ah, omae o me paga!

Kikyou (protegendo o Shippou, o abraçando): Nem pense em fazer isso, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha (recuando): Kuso! Mas eu ainda te pego, Shippou ...

Shippou (no colo da Kikyou): P

Miroku (ao lado da sango, passando a mão na bunda dela): Esses dois não tem um pingo de juízo...

Sango (dando um belo tapa na cara do Miroku): E omae o também não??!

Inuyasha, Shippou e Kikyou (olhando para a Sango e o Miroku): u.u...

* * *

Em outro lugar do Japão Feudal.... 

Kouga (levando a Kagome para uma Mori): Aqui, vamos descobrir as suas técnicas... Ataque com suas garras aquela árvore!

Kagome (acenando com a cabeça e sente todo o corpo queria gritar e destruir o seu oponente): Death´s Claw!!! (Retalhando a árvore em pequenos pedaços) O.O

Kouga (impressionado e batendo palmas): Parabéns, Kagome! Seu ataque foi ótimo...

Kagome (envergonhada): Hã... Arigatou... eu acho....

Kouga (sentando numa árvore): Bem... Vamos aprimorar esse ataque??

Kagome ( se preparando): Hai! (atacando outra árvore)

* * *

Em outra Mori... 

Rin (andando em cima de ah-uh): Sesshomaru sama, vamos parar para almoçar? Estou faminta...

Sesshomaru (sentando numa árvore): Hai... Jaken?!

Jaken (reverenciando Sessho): Hai?

Sesshomaru (fechando os olhos): Vá com a Rin procurar algo para comer!

Jaken (indo atrás da Rin): Menina Rin, espere!!!!!!

* * *

Enquanto isso... 

Kikyou (parando): Será que podemos parar para almoçar? Estou faminta...(o estomago roncando e a deixando morta de vergonha)

Shippou (no colo da Kikyou): Eu também estou... u.u

Sango (com o estômago roncando e envergonhada também): Vamos comer...

Miroku (sentando): Concordo com as senhoritas, Inuyasha... Vamos parar e comer...

Inuyasha (emburrado): Droga!

Kikyou (pegando uma marmita lotada de comida): Sirvam –se

Miroku (pegando um bolinho): Itadakimasu (comendo) Hum... que delícia!!!!!!!

Sango (pegando e comendo também): é mesmo Omae o cozinha bem, Kikyou!

Shippou (comendo): Omae o não quer, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha (dando um cascudo no Shippou): É claro que eu quero, baka!!!!

Kikyou (pegando um e comendo): ...

Sango (pegando mais um bolinho, sentando perto da Kikyou e estendendo a mão): Amigas?

Kikyou (abraçando a Sango): Hai! amigas eien ni...

Sango (abraçando a Kikyou com força): ... Hai...

Miroku (aproveitando para passar a mão na bunda da Sango): Sim, amigos para toda a eternidade

Sango (dando uma "ossada" no Miroku): Sonso!Se aproveitou que eu estava abraçando a Kikyou .E ainda fingiu que não houve nada !!!

Miroku (passando a mão no galo enorme na cabeça):.....

Kikyou (vendo a cena): ...

Inuyasha (sentando ao lado da Kikyou): Dessa vez ficaremos juntos eien ni, ne?

Kikyou (abraçando o Shippou, que foi para o seu colo): Hai... pra sempre, Inuyasha

Sango (conversando com o Miroku): eles formam um casal lindo E tenho certeza que vão ficar juntos ...

Miroku (abraçando a Sango): Sim... Mas não podemos esquecer que também vamos ficar juntos eien ni, ne?

Sango (corando e confirmando com a cabeça): hai...

Shippou ( já dormindo no colo da Kikyou): Quentinho...

Inuyasha (abraçando a Kikyou): Ashiteru...

Kikyou (deitando no ombro de Inuyasha com Shippou no colo): Ashiterumo

* * *

Em uma mori... 

Kagome (deitada na grama depois de treinar sua técnica umas 100 vezes): Affff.... Estou morta... Nunca treinei tanto.. pior que isso é lutar contra a Ayame

Kouga (em pé na frente da Kagome): Parabéns, Kagome omae o foi ótima Aperfeiçoou seu ataque, que agora está mais forte Mas, vamos ver que outro ataque você tem

Kagome (ainda deitada): Será que eu não posso descansar um pouquinho, Kouga??

Kouga (sentando numa pedra): Claro - eu também vou descansar

Kagome (cochilando): Sessho...maru...

Kouga (ouvindo sem entender nada): nani??

* * *

Na mesma mori, mas um pouco longe dali... 

Rin (caminhando com ah-uh): Sesshomaru sama, como será que anda aquela onna que encontramos?

Sesshomaru (corando discretamente): ... Não sei, Rin...

Rin (continuando a andar): espero reencontrá-la logo não agüento de ansiedade para saber como ela está

Sesshomaru (tentando não lembrar do beijo): Rin, vamos logo.

Rin (correndo e dando ah-uh para Jaken): Hai!

* * *

Num certo vilarejo... 

Miroku (falando com o líder do vilarejo): Hai... eu posso sentir a energia maligna do youkai sobre o vilarejo..

Kikyou (sussurrando curiosa no ouvido da Sango): É a terceira vez que ele faz isso, é sempre assim??

Sango (sussurrando de volta): Hai... u.u

Inuyasha (entrando na conversa): Pior que dessa vez é verdade... eu posso sentir a energia maligna...

Shippou, Sango e Kikyou (tombando no chão): ....

Líder do vilarejo (preocupado): O que posso fazer por vocês, para que acabem com o youkai?

Miroku (com cara de santo): É só nos dar abrigo

Líder do vilarejo (se curvando): Será um prazer acolhe-los em minha casa Tsuki , venha cá

Tsuki (chegando): Hai, otou-san?

Líder do vilarejo (apresentando a sua filha para Miroku): Houshi sama, essa é a minha única filha, Tsuki

Tsuki (se apresentando): Olá Houshi sama é um prazer tê-los em nossa casa

Miroku (segurando a mão da Tsuki): Tsuki, a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu???

Sango (dando uma ossada na cabeça do Miroku): Seu houshi hentai!!!!

Miroku (T.T):Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kikyou e Tsuki (vendo a cena): ....

Tsuki (indo a direção a casa): Onegai, me sigam para eu possa leva-los a seus aposentos...

Todos (indo atrás dela): Hai

* * *

Nos aposentos... 

Tsuki (levando cada um para seu devido aposento): Kikyou sama, aqui está o seu aposento com a Sango-sama (abrindo a porta de um quarto imenso, com várias pinturas e vasos com flores): Espero que tenham gostado

Sango e Kikyou (confirmando com a cabeça): É...lindo...

Tsuki (mostrando um armário com vários kimonos e apontando para uma "casa de banho"): Ali está à casa de banho Fiquem a vontade para tomar banho e trocar de trajes quando quiserem...

Sango e Kikyou (confirmando com a cabeça): aa O.O

Tsuki (virando para os garotos): Agora, vocês me acompanhem para levá-los para seu aposento -

Meninos (indo atas dela): Hai...

* * *

No aposento deles... 

Shippou (olhando espantado): Nossa, é tão grande!

Inuyasha (olhando): É mesmo O.O

Miroku (olhando as pinturas na parede): Nossa, que lindas

Tsuki (apontando para um armário com Kimonos limpos e para a casa de banho): Bem, fiquem a vontade para trocar de roupa e tomar banho quando quiserem

Meninos (indo sentar na varanda): Hai

Tsuki (saindo do quarto): O chá vai ser servido daqui a pouco... Pedirei que os chamem

Meninos (na varanda): Hai

Tsuki (sussurrando): Eles nem imaginam o que irá acontecer...

Líder do Vilarejo (no portão da casa): Tsuki, levou-os para os aposentos?

Tsuki (indo até o pai): Hai eles estão muito bem

Líder do vilarejo (ainda na porta): Ótimo... eles nem desconfiam de nada, ne?

Tsuki (com um sorriso sarcástico): Hai

* * *

Deaths Claw - uma cópia de garras retalhadora do Inuyasha... 

Lady Higurashi: Oi minna san Tudo bem?Aqui ta tudo bem...

Esse cap ficou meio pequeno, maso próximo virá logo e ele vai ter mais interação Seshou-kun e Kagome-chan.

Lady Ying Fa: Eu devo desculpas a todo mundo que está lendo a fic, pro ter demorado muito nestes caps novos, aconteceram coisas demais num espaço muito curto por tanto gomen nasai...

Minna , eu nunca abandonaria este projeto, ele é muito importante pra nós duas e ficamos muito felizes em saber que vocês gostam da nossa história, tentamos adiantar a historias nessas férias então preparem-se para novas emoções.

FELIZ 2005 Minna-sannnnnnnn

Kisses and ja ne


	11. Cap X Nervos a flor da pele

Cap. X Nervos a flor da pele

Kagome (se preparando para outra rodada de treinamento): Vamos começar ?

Kouga (levantando): Hai! Ataque aquelas árvores

Kagome (lançando as suas garras): Yami tetsusou!!!!!!

Kouga (observando as garras colocarem fogo e reduzirem a pó as árvores): O.O CARAMBA, QUE FORÇA O.O

Kagome (olhando o estrago): O.O e..eu não fiz isso fiz???

Kouga (com um sorriso de orelha a orelha): Hai, e vamos treinar esse ataque, Kagome??

Kagome (u.u): eu tinha medo que omae o falasse isso... hai.

Kouga (sentando): Hajime!

Kagome (atacando): Yami tetsusou !!!!

* * *

A poucos metros dali...

Sesshomaru (sentindo cheiro de youkai cachorro e youkai lobo e indo verificar o cheiro): Venham rápido! Rin se proteja com Jaken

Kagome (vendo "restos" de 10 árvores e já arfando): O.O caramba , Kouga eu estou cansada (escorregando até se encostar numa árvoremais escondida) O.O

Sesshomaru (chegando até o local do treinamento e sussurrando): Mas o que houve aqui??!!!

Kouga (vendo Sesshomaru,com Rin e Jaken há alguns metros atrás ): Vejam só quem está aqui, o irmão do cara de cachorro!

Sesshomaru (olhando Kouga, com uma desaprovação velada e com ironia): Foi você, príncipe dos youkais lobo, que fez isso?

Kouga (encarando Sesshomaru): Não...

Sesshomaru (encarando Kouga): Onde está o dono deste cheiro de Inuyoukai?

Kagome ( gritando e indo até o Kouga, sem notar nada): Kouga, por que omae o parou o treinamento?

Sesshomaru (olhando para Kagome e sentindo o cheiro de youkai cachorro mais forte): Não é possível! O cheiro não pode vir dessa humana!

Kagome (percebendo a presença de Sesshomaru e entrando em posição de combate): O que omae o quer aqui, maldito inu youkai?? ¦lt;/p>

Sesshomaru (desembainhando a Toukijim): Foi você que fez tudo isso??

Kagome (com um sorriso sacana): Foi... por que, ficou com medo?? Posso fazer isso com seu rosto também...(quase rosnando)

Ayame (chegando no local e vendo aquela briga): Kouga, mas, o que está acontecendo aqui??

Kouga (protegendo a Ayame com o corpo): Não se aproxime Ayame... Situação perigosa... Kagome, vamos embora!

Kagome (em posição de luta): Vão vocês, Kouga... Eu tenho umas coisinhas a acertar com esse hentai...

Sesshomaru (se preparando para lutar): Está pronta para morrer, onna?

Kagome (rindo sarcasticamente): Omae o me faz rir , se pensa que vai conseguir me ferir...

Sesshomaru (atacando a Kagome): Touki...

Rin (entrando na frente): Não, onegai Sesshomaru sama... Não lute contra ela!

Kagome (estática e assustada): Nani?? Por que ela fez isso?

Sesshomaru (parando o ataque e guardando a Toukijim): Por que fez isso, Rin?

Rin (olhando para Kagome com desaprovação velada): Como é que você vai matar a sua namorada? E você Kagome-sama, depois de todo o amor que tiveram, or que quer brigar com Seshoumaru –sama?(com as mãos na cintura)

Kagome e Sesshomaru (corando perigosamente): NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, RIN!

Rin (confusa): Se não é isso, o que é??

Kouga (sem entender nada): Quer dizer que você o beijou, Kagome?

Kagome (totalmente vermelha): Hai, mas foi porque eu estava com febre! Em minha sã consciência, eu NUNCA faria isso.

Sesshomaru (corado e morrendo de raiva da Kagome): Não me pareceu isso quando você ficou falando o meu nome a noite toda e me abraçando...¦lt;/p>

Kagome (em fúria): NÃO MINTA! EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!

Sesshomaru (muito irritado): PRIMEIRO LUGAR,SE VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA DE NADA, NÂO ME CULPE... DIZENDO QUE ESTAVA COM FEBRE E TENTANDO TIRAR PROVEITO DE MIM E SEGUNDO LUGAR, NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

Kagome (Com o rosto se transformado para a forma mais youkai): EU GRITO SE EU QUISER, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!!!!! E VAMOS DECIDIR QUEM ESTÁ MENTINDO LUTANDO!!!!!!!! (com fogo saindo dos olhos)

Sesshomaru (do mesmo jeito que a Kagome, ou pior): CLARO! VAI SER UM PRAZER DESCONTAR AQUELE TAPA QUE VOCÊ ME DEU!!!! SE PREPARE!!!!

Kouga (percebendo a situação e indo parar a briga): PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!!!! PARECEM CRIANÇAS PEQUENAS!!!!!

Kagome e Sesshomaru (virando de costas um pro outro e resmungando, desistindo de lutar): ...

Sesshoamru (indo embora): Rin, Jaken, vamos!

Ayame (indo até eles): Hey, espera! Já está anoitecendo, e vocês parecem cansados... por que não dormem aqui e jantam conosco??

Rin (indo até Ayame): Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Sesshomaru-sama Onegai, vamos ficar

Sesshoamru (--"): Hai... Vamos passar a noite aqui...

Kagome (atônita): NANIIIIIIIIII??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (apontando pra Seshoumaru) ELE VAI PASSAR A NOITE AQUI??!!!

Ayame (levando eles para a caverna): Hai... Kagome, será que você pode ir caçar o jantar com o Kouga?? Alguém tende ficar com os convidados...

Kouga (percebendo o clima e indo levando Kagome pelos ombros): Vamos, Kagome? "

Kagome (xingando Kami-Sama e o mundo): hai¦lt;/p>

* * *

Dentro da caverna...

Rin (ajudando a Ayame a por a mesa): A senhorita Kagome é muito simpática. Não entendi o porque dela ter brigado com o Sesshomaru-sama. o.o, eles estão tão apaixonados(olhinhos brilhando)

Jaken (tentando entender porque a humana que eles ajudaram mudou): Porque será que aquela onna virou um youkai??

Sesshomaru (Saindo): Jaken, vou sair um pouco , tomar um banho e depois volto...

* * *

Um tempo depois...

Kouga (chagando com dois youkais peixes gigantes): Cheguei !

Ayame (pegando os youkais e percebendo que Kagome não estava presente): Onde está a Kagome? Eu queria que ela me ajudasse com o jantar... Ela cozinha melhor do que eu...(tristonha)

Kouga (indo ajudar a Ayame a fazer o jantar): Ela foi tomar banho (notando que Sesshomaru não estava): E onde está Sesshomaru?

Jaken (se metendo na conversa): o Sssssssenhorrrrrrrrr Sssssssssesssssshomaru saiu tomar banho...

Rin (com os olhinhos brilhando) Ele quer ficar lindo para Kagome–sama-

Kouga (sussurrando): espero que eles não se encontrem... u.u

* * *

Num lago não muito longe...

Kagome (já nadando pelo lago e usando ervas como sabonete): Que idéia foi aquela da Ayame?? Eu sei que ela me odeia, mas aquilo já é demais(relaxando) Ah... Que água gostosa... Queria ficar aqui para sempre...(nadando)

Sesshomaru (na outra ponta do lago, pegando ervas parecidas com as de Kagome): Droga. Se a Rin não tivesse pedido, eu NUNCA ficaria aqui...(1) Tendo que aturar aquela garota insuportável(olhando para lua refletida no lago) É vou tomar logo meu banho... (já sem o kimono entrando no lago): Ah... que sensação boa...

Kagome (levantando): isso que é vida poderia ficar aqui para sempre e... O.O (vendo Sesshomaru e muito corada e um tanto paralisada, até gritare tentar dar um tapa na cara dele...) HENTAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru (segurando a mão da Kagome): Você não vai me dar outro tapa não, e eu não sou hentai! Nem sabia que você estava aqui... se soubesse, eu não estaria aqui pra você se jogar em mim denovo...¦lt;/p>

Kagome (tentando se soltar, o que fazendo que ela cai nos braços de Sesshoumaru): Me solta! Quero continuar a tomar banho, seu groso...(se arrepiando com o vento frio que vinha da mori, e a água se mexendo em torno da cintura deles)

Sesshomaru (soltando-a e levantando-se para sair do lago, já corado por sentir aquela revolução dentro dele): Garota insuportável

Kagome (segurando o braço de Sesshomaru totalmente corada): O que você pensa que está fazendo??? Você está nu, e se levantar....

Sesshomaru (com um sorriso sacana na cara): O que foi,pelo que eu sei meu irmãozinho te mostrou bem a anatomia de um youkai, não? Ah é, já ia me esquecendo que ele era apenas um hannyou...

Kagome (totalmente corada e com ódio de Sesshomaru): S-seu Inu! Eu te ODEIO, e não sou uma das suas serviçais baka, eu não sou como omae (saindo do lago, pegando as roupas dela e indo em direção da caverna) ai que ódiooooooooooo

Sesshomaru (vendo-a sair do lago, corando e pensando): Hã, mas o que está acontecendo comigo?? Porque estou corado só de olhar para ela??Estou tanto tempo assim sem esse tipo de companhia...(2) (saindo do lago e se vestindo): Kuso, porque isso foi acontecer?

Kagome (na caverna): Cheguei...

Kouga (olhando para a cara abalada de kagome): Aconteceu algo, Kagome?

Kagome (lançando um olhar confusi para Kouga): Não... Vou me deitar.

Ayame (rindo por dentro): O que será que aconteceu para a Kagome-chan?

Kouga (preocupado): Não sei, mas coisa boa é que não foi...

Rin (indo até Kagome): Kagome-san, kimi viu Sesshomaru-sama? Ele ainda não voltou...

Kagome (quase tendo um ataque só de ouvi o nome de Sesshomaru lançando fogo pelos olhos): I...iie ¦lt;/p>

Rin (assustada): H... hai.

Kagome (suspirando e notando o que tinah acabado de fazer): Gomen, Rin... Não quis ser grossa u.u Mas é que esse cara me deixa fora de sério (com o semblante mais suave) Não se preocupe, eu o encontrei ele no lago... daqui a pouco ele já deve estar vindo...

Rin (dando um risinho): Arigatou Kagome-sama

* * *

Próximo dali....

??? : VOU TE MATAR, SEU MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Yami tetsou literalmente garras das trevas, seria as unhas de Kagome sendo lançada contra o inimigo causando um incêndio de dentro pra fora.

me engana que eu gosto... desculpa mas eu tinha q dizer isso

sim foi um comentário canalha eu sei, eu fikei com muita raiva dele, mas tem de pensar né, ele tem mais de 200 anos, puro é a ultima coisa que ele é...

Lady Higurashi (indo para trás da mesa de novo): Choriinsu minna san Genki?? O próximo cap, já está na metade "

Agora, mini dicionário:

Kimi Você (Omae o é só para quem não tem educação... então, esqueçam omae o, e usem só kimi ")

Choriinsu Oi

Genki Tudo bem

Lady Ying Fa: Não prometi que ia ser rapidinho?… então eu vou ser boazinha e colocar o comecinho do próximo cap...

Cap.XI

Kikyou (Passeando a tarde pela mori próxima): Porque será que sinto essa estranha sensação nessa casa? Como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer... Bem, é melhor ficar alerta...

Sango (sentada na varanda do quarto com Kirara): Como será que está Kagome? Espero que bem... Nossa, que silêncio estranho, não Kirara? Dês do almoço, não ouvi nenhuma voz nessa casa... Nem a do Inuyasha brigando com o Shippou... Isso está muito estranho... Acho que vou dá uma olhada lá...


End file.
